


Gunfire

by Here_For_Some_Reason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_For_Some_Reason/pseuds/Here_For_Some_Reason
Summary: Blah blah this was originally posted on my Amino so yeah. Its just weird.





	Gunfire

Blah blah im grounded and not supposed to be online but i got this idea and was like " hey amino take some Shitt " youre welcome for the terribleness to come 

Also this takes place like a week before christmas because im in the christmas spirit. 

\----

" Officer Shirogane! We need you stat. " The small voice box at Shiros side rang out. " Alright, give me the details Thace, ill be there soon. " Shiro gave a short reply and stood up from his seat. 

He was in a small cafe with his adopted brother Keith. For once Shiro was relaxing, but then again, when your a police officer and duty calls you cant just say no. 

" Im sorry Keith, i have to go. Can we reschedule this for another time? " Shiro ran his prosthetic hand through the white floof of his hair, a clear reminder of how much stress he goes through. 

" Yeah... but remember its almost christmas. I wont be so quick to let you out of that. Or when we make cookies tommorow. " Keith stood up too, a frown plastered on his lips. 

Shiro walked around the table and pulled his brother into a quick hug. " Im sorry i keep leaving you like this, but i promise i will come back to spend time with you soon. " He planted a small brotherly kiss on Keiths forhead before stepping away. " Bye Keith. " 

Keith waved softly from the window of the cafe when Shiro rushed out to his car. He climbed in and set the alarms off. " Thace! Where do i need to go, whats happening!? " 

Thaces voice crackled over the speaker before becoming clear. " Downtown. In the upstairs of the old warehouse not far from the Altea Mall. " Shiro quickled headed off in that direction as Thace continued speaking. 

" Its a violent gang called the Galra who are hiding up inside. " Shiro reconized the name, and he knew exactly how the team had found them. They had undercover spies working for them including Thace and Ulaz. 

" We dont know the full situation bt there is something happening, something big. And it has something to do with thier newest member. " 

" Newest member!? " Shiro almost choked. How could anybody join those vile beings!?- it didnt make any sence to him. 

" Sad to say, yes. To make matters worse, that 15 year old girl- Pidge Holt? She has been refusing to leave the station and been screaming about her missing brother nonstop, she doesnt believe that we cant find him. " 

Shiro groans and he pulls over into the parking lot of the warehouse, he had already turned the sirens off when he got near. He climbed out of his car and ran over to Ulaz. " Officer, I was called in by Thace. " Ulaz nodded and pointed towards the large doors of the warehouse. 

" Your just in time, we are about to bust this can of snakes wide open. " 

\----

Matt stood shorter then every single other member of the Galra. He hadnt willingly joined, but he had no choice anymore. It was join them, or they would kill him. He didnt see anything good in the world anymore so he didnt care. 

Zarkon, the leader of the Galra, stood before Matt with a devilish grin smeared on his lips. " Welcome Matthew. I know youve been with us a while, but its time for you to have a-  
[B]Proper  
-introduction to the team. " 

All the members stepped closer to Matt. Two of which grabbed his arms and pulled him down to be on his knees. 

[B]" Swear your loyalty to me! " 

Zarkons voice was booming and harsh. When Matt couldnt find the words to speak, his foot hit hard against Matts stomache. Matt let out a strangled yelp and a groan of pain. He whimpered and was kicked again before he had a chance to speak. 

" I-im l-loyal to y-you! A-and only y-you! " He squeaked out. Zarkon gave him a sly smirk. " Good, because your going to be the one to kill Officer Takashi Shirogane. Hes been a pest who escaped us once and failed to be our strogest weapon. I assume you can kill him? " 

Matt didnt want to be beaten again by this vile man. " Y-yes! " He had been with these people for weeks and beaten almost everyday. Everytime he disobeyed. And he knew. If he failed to take away Takashi Shiroganes life, then it would be his life that was taken. 

Matt was released and he curled into a ball. Zarkon ripped Matts face up by his hair. Matt whimpered as his hair was pulled harshly and he looked up at Zarkon, who was holding a photo of Shiro. 

[B]" This man better be dead within a week, or you will be dead. " 

Thats when the entire building shakes and gunshots zip into the building. The police had made thier move. 

Matt was dropped to the floor again and a pistol was thrown into his hands. " Remember who needs to die. " Zarkon hissed before running away. Matt quickly ran off too in another direction. 

Shiro entered the building running forward through the halls. He was alone as every one had ran off in different directions and back up had been called. He heard gunfire echoing in the distance as he entered a mostly empty room, the only thing in it

[BI]Matthew Holt

Shiros eyes went out of focus for a moment. Wasnt this the boy that Pidge girl was trying to find? He looked so much like her, maybe Shiro had found him. 

Matts eyes narrow at Shiro. " You! " He whispers and holds up his pistol. " Youre the one who has to die. " Shiro stares at the gun and sees Matts hands shaking, he knows he needs to talk him out of whatever is happpening. 

" Why do i have to die? You dont really wanna shoot me do you? " Shiro held his hands up and stepped ever so slightly closer. " Y-you just have to! Zarkon w-wants you dead, and he w-wants me to do it. "

Shiro caught the stutter in Matts voice. He definatly was afraid and didnt wanna shoot that gun. Shiro edged closer, they were barely 3 feet apart. " Listen to me, youre Matthew Holt right? Pidge Holts brother? Shes looking for you, you can go home to her. Put the gun down. " 

Matt sighs shakily. The gun continues to shake. Hes shaking in every way. " My sister would find me if she wanted to. I need to end your life now before Zarkon sees me hesitating. " Shiro moved even closer. " Stay back! " Matt squeaks. 

Shiro stops moving closer. " You wouldnt wanna kill me. Im not going to let Zarkon kill you. I wont let anyone hurt you, just put the gun down. Matt, put it down. " Shiro frowned slightly. 

Matt swallows slowly. Damn it gay thoughts making him think Shiro was cute. His face heated up slowly and he held the gun up ever so slightly lower. He was slowly dropping the gun to his side. " Thats it. Put the gun down and i will protect you. " Shiro stepped closer again and held out a hand heistantly. 

Matt holds the gun up again and puts his finger on the trigger. " No! Zarkon cant be stopped, i can never be free again, i swore my loyalty to him and if i break that loyalty i will die! " anger flashed in Matts eyes. Shiro had a ' oh shit ' look on his face and he laughed forward, tackling Matt to the ground and straddling him. Shiro takes hold of the gun. 

Matts face turns a deep red and he lets go of the gun. Shiro pulls the gun away and looks down at Matts blushing face. " Woah- are you-? " Shiro raised a eyebrow and his eyes showed amusment. " Is the big bad boy blushing? Is he emberassed? " 

Matts face turned aeven darker shade. " Dont taunt me! I have to kill you! " Matt hissed and started to try to get away. Shiro grinned and leaned down before softly kissing Matts lips. Matt immediatly relaxed and kissed back. This wasnt whathe though would happen. 

Shiro pulled back with a sly smirk. " Still wanna kill me? "

\----

This turned out a lot different then i imagined... maybe ill write another part. I dunno if i like this but whateverrr.


End file.
